


I want a future

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, POV, Valentine's Day, insecure, not sure it's a serious relationship, talk about future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel & Cris are together since a little moment, but at everytimes that one of them leave it's hurt and they have a talk about a future for the after of their career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want a future

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after watching a game
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

I was in Barcelona with my team, and all went well. Even if the rumors about some tension about the team is not perfect. But I tried to be okay and tell me that it was like this. But sometimes I was tired of being considered one of the best players I wanted to stop my career and spend a quiet life with Cris where we could be no longer separated.

Because the distance over the time is harder because every time that he leaves it hurt. I want a future with him. 

After a game between the two teams we spent the night together and then the next day I said to him, "Cris, I would like to talk to you"

"What's going on Lionel?"

"The last time I was thinking about us. And I told myself that we never talked about the future. But I want a future with you."

Cris took me in his arms, "I also want a future with you, get married and live together with our two children." I have also thought of this, but I did not dare talk about it... "

"Because you were scared of my reaction ?"

"Yeah..."

"It's the same for me" and then we have kissed

"I love you"

"I love you too"

We have kissed for a long moment

"You know it's serious both of us and i think this since the beginning."

"I also didn't want to be something of not serious between us"

We spent the day enjoying each other's presence.

Then the day of Valentine's Day, we did not play, so we spent the day together with dinner just the two of us at home.

Then Cris have said to me "I would like to tell you something, Lionel..."

"Yes, Cris"

"Our discussion from last time made me think of our relationship and both of us and our future. And it made me realize that I want this future, I don't know when we will stop our career, but when we will finish, I promise that we will live together . And I would like to ask you the following question."

"Yes, Cris?"

"Will You marry me?"

"Yes, Cris, of course, yes"

And we have kissed and we have celebrated this in the bed.

We have stopped our career some years after, and we have married at the same thing with the company of my teammate and team mate of Cris they knew about us and also our family.

**END**


End file.
